


Fever

by huntvr



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:56:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4711763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntvr/pseuds/huntvr





	Fever

[**Fever**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/586672) (13609 words) by [**lysanatt**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lysanatt)  
Chapters: 1/1  
Fandom: [Supernatural RPF](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Supernatural%20RPF), [Supernatural](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Supernatural)  
Rating: Explicit  
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply  
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins  
Characters: Jensen Ackles, Misha Collins  
Additional Tags: Romance, Actor RPF - Freeform, RPF, Post S8, No Spoilers, Hurt/Comfort, First Time  
Summary:

It's Christmas and the otherwise so mild Vancouver is hit by a rare blizzard. Misha is hit by the flu and Jensen is hit by the urge to take care of Misha. Of course there are unexpected consequences to it all.


End file.
